Mermaid's Kiss
by abbyj461
Summary: Alice hunts merfolk for a living, selling their scales for massive amounts of money for they have unrivaled beauty. She is the best at what she does, and has huge amounts of fame. However, when Alice meats a mermaid named Amelia, who's angry about her kidnapped friend, Alice finds out that the mermaid a gift, and that gift may just cause Alice to rethink her ways.
1. Chapter 1

The human swam closer to Sakura, its legs pumping and its plastic flappers at the ends of its feet emitting a dull shine. Sakura felt her skin scraping up against the rough stone in her hiding spot, her heart thumping in her chest. She hid herself completely behind the rock, praying that the human couldn't see her.

As Sakura sat pressing herself up against the rock, an image of her best friend, Amelia, flashed through her mind. "You know I've heard rumors from other tribes that some merfolk like us went out to search for food in this area, only to disappear and never be seen again," Amelia had said, a mischievous smile on the edges of her lips.

After examining the area for a few seconds, Sakura responded. "I'm sure that's just the other tribes telling us that so that they can claim this as their own territory."

Amelia had laughed and smirked back at Sakura. "That's just what they want you to believe."

She risked a brief glance to see if the human was still there, but it had vanished. In its place was a shrimp, the biggest and juiciest that Sakura had ever seen. Her mouth watered at the sight. She wanted to bite into it, the juices flooding her mouth and spreading throughout her mouth, but she stopped herself, remembering that she was there to collect food for the tribe, not for herself. Eating it at the moment would be a disgraceful action against her tribe, instead, she put it in her bag woven of seaweed along with many other shrimp and underwater bugs she had caught.

Yet another shrimp caught Sakura's eye. It was of equal size, and appeared to be just as delicious. There was yet another, and another. Her tribe would rejoice at such amounts of food! They wouldn't have to go hunting for days!

After finding about ten of the huge shrimp, Sakura looked up only to see the human floating a few feet away from her. In surprise, Sakura froze, not knowing what to do around here.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

It was the human. Merfolk like Sakura could understand all of the human languages without even being taught them, some phenomenon she could not explain. However, communicating back was different, as merfolk spoke with a series of clicks and squeaks, something humans did not appear to understand.

Sakura stared into the human's eyes. It seemed… trustworthy. Something about this creature made Sakura feel as though she could trust it completely, without a doubt.

With a shake of her head, Sakura tried to get the feeling out of her, knowing that under no circumstances should she give her trust to anything or anyone outside of her tribe. When the human tossed out another shrimp, however, Sakura eagerly grabbed it, letting the feeling overcome her. She trusted this human now, beyond a doubt.

The human offered out its hand, extending its arm, and Sakura took it in her own, knowing that it resembled friendship and trust among them. Glancing back, the human suddenly gave a worried and scared glance at Sakura.

"They're coming," it said. "The maiders, other humans, they'll take you out of the ocean and sell you like an animal, away from all of your friends and family."

Sakura gasped. She couldn't let that happen. The human swam along side her, still holding her hand, until they came to what appeared to be a giant box, the sides transparent. It must have been made of one of the strange and unnatural substances that the humans used, but the wave of trust washed over Sakura again. "You'll be safe from them in there."

Sakura listened, quickly diving into the box and the door of it locked shut behind her. She waited there for a few minutes, before a dark shadow passed over her and the sun disappeared above her. It must have been the maiders the human had been talking about.

From the shadow, a rope extended down towards the box, latching onto it. The feeling of trust was gone now, replaced by an utter dread. This couldn't be happening, the human had lied, and she was going to be taken away for real now.

As the box lifted out of the water and towards the surface, a current that had been running through it before disappeared, so no matter how much Sakura's gills pumped, she couldn't get enough oxygen. The world became fuzzy as dots appeared in Sakura's vision. She struggled to keep her grip on consciousness, but as she slipped out, the last thing she saw were the humans eyes, no longer trustworthy, but boring into her. The world went dark.

Alice Kirkland's dress sparkled brilliantly in the stage lights that shined on her. Being a professional merfolk hunter, or maider sure had some benefits, such as getting to keep some of the lustrous merfolk's scales, and she had done so, attaching many scales to her her dress at the current time. The dress would be worth millions of pounds if Alice had bought each individual component on the market, it would have cost her a million pounds, but she had gotten them free, the only money she had to spend being hiring the dress maker.

"So, Alice, what's it like being a professional maider, especially someone so famous as you are?" the interviewer asked her. Alice flashed a smile and the audience before her responded with hoots and cheers for her. She loved her publicity, knowing all of those people sitting in there living rooms watching her, and feeling inspired. That was what she wanted, to be an inspiration.

"It's fun, if I do say so myself. I've always had a passion in catching merfolk and studying the species, and I'm glad that I got to follow my dreams," Alice answered.

"Is there any specific technique you use to capture the merfolk?" the interviewer continued.

"Well, merfolk are smart, they won't fall for any traps you put on them. However, they have one fatal weakness and flaw. All of them move differently, and if I imitate the way that they move, especially with my eyes, I will seem completely trustworthy to them. Then, I lead them into a cage where my maider boat pulls them out of the water, and that is how I catch them, it's quite a complicated process that takes many years to study and perfect, but once mastered, it gave me the fame I have today."

"And can we see the most recent catch?"

Alice glanced and motioned to someone off of the stage. "Yes, actually. Bring her in."

A worker pushed in a cart containing a giant fish tank containing a mermaid inside of it. Her koi tail shimmering as bright as Alice's dress, as nothing could rival the luster of mermaid scales. The mermaid was collapsed against the bottom of the tank, her tail twitching weakly and her black hair splayed across the bottom of the tank. Her face was a sickly white, and her eyes staring dully at the crowd, which was letting out more whoops, claps, and cheers.

Alice smiled proudly at her catch, and was glad to show her off. She thought about how much money she would gain simply from this one mermaid, considering how much scales would sell for, and the trophy of the head would always be a great seller. Not to mention a component found in the bones used to make medicine.

Something caught the corner of Alice's eye in the crowd. It was one of the anti-maiders holding up a sign. No matter what, there was always at least one of them in Alice's audience, protesting her job and what she did. "Merfolk have emotions, just like us," the sign read. Alice rolled her eyes. Merfolk were animals with human parts on their top. They couldn't have such complex emotions as humans did, of course, right?

* * *

 _ **A/N - So I probably won't update this for a while, considering I have 2 other fics to continue which is the DenNor one and the HongIce one. I will update those likely both once a week if you are wondering. I hope you enjoy this, regardless. Also, Alice is fem!England, Amelia is fem!America, and Sakura is fem!Japan**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Trigger warning for suicide mention in the third segment of this chapter_

* * *

"Sakura… Sakura, where are you?" Amelia called out to her friend. She was in the same reef that Sakura had told her that she would go to, before mysteriously disappearing without a trace. "Sakura, these games aren't funny anymore, I mean, not that you were the type to play them in the first place, being always serious all the time, but still, where are you?"

Amelia swam around the area one last time in search of Sakura, but with no success. Man, this really wasn't what she wanted to report to Yao. Ever since his daughter had gone missing, the old merman had a bit of a fit, yelling at Amelia for not bringing her back. Yao usually never made any sense when he was upset, but it was enough to make Amelia sigh and apologize for what she had done, not thinking it to be of any importance. However, after searching for a while, she realized that Sakura's disappearance was probably not something that could be resolved easily. Disappointed, she started her way back towards her tribe.

As soon as she reached the tribe's shelter territory, Yao approached Amelia. "Have you found my precious daughter Sakura?" he asked.

Averting her eyes away from the older merman, Amelia answered. "No… sorry."

"Curses!" Yao exclaimed. "It must be that Cateralian tribe to the East who actually wants that hunting territory. Amelia you are very smart for realizing this. They probably took her prisoner and are only keeping her alive by feeding her month old seaweed and-"

Amelia stopped listening to the delusional old merman at that point, nodding her head ever so often, but where could Sakura actually be?

After a while, Yao seemed to be finished with his ramblings, Amelia swam away from him. Usually, at this hour, merfolk would retire to the holes in the rocks called "cavedens" which usually contained one per family of merfolk. Unfortunately, she knew that Yao's caveden would have one spot cold and empty without the warmth of life this night, just like last night.

However, Amelia didn't have a family that she knew of. One day, she was found as a tiny infant near the tribe's territory, and only someone cruel and heartless would abandon her, and she was taken in, raised by another of her tribe. Amelia wasn't jealous of the other merfolk for having a blood related family. She felt as though the whole tribe was her family, and she would treat them as her brothers and sisters, fathers and mothers, for her whole life. So, she glided through the water to her own special caveden, the smallest, as she was the only one in it. The only thing special was a shiny piece of metal she had found at the bottom of the ocean one day, probably something or other from some human boat. She didn't really care, as long as she could see her gift.

She closed her eyes, clearing her mind. She was nothing. There was no world around her. Only darkness. Void. When she opened her eyes and looked into the shiny piece of metal, she was no longer there. Instead, the face of Sakura stared back at her, koi scales glittering in the reflection instead of her usual bright blue ones. Amelia smiled, and Sakura's soft smile was what she saw instead of her own. She tilted her head, and Sakura's head became angled slightly as well.

With a sigh, Amelia released the illusion, her familiar face staring back at her again. Her warm up was always was the top thing on her mind, of course this time being Sakura. She continued to practice her illusion skills, making many strange things. She saw herself as all sorts of different fish and different types of life. She played with the color of her scales, making them gold and green and black. Once, she even tried to make herself look like a human. She was told that below the waist they split up into two separate pieces called "legs" that were used for walking outside of the water. Her interpretation of what a human would look like was probably not accurate at all, but it made her giggle at the ridiculous new tail she had.

Eventually, she had no more light to see herself with, and all of the illusions had tired out her mind, begging her to go to sleep. So, she did, her mind still stuck on what possibly could have happened to her best friend.

* * *

Alice had an apprentice, a kind young man named Toris. He often came along with her on her maiding trips, helping her find good locations or deal with the haul they had most recently captured, transferring them to the transportation cells from the capture box or chaining their limbs. He was also rather good at "siren's imitation" as Alice liked to call it, and had even caught a few merfolk himself on days which Alice was too sick or tired to go into the water herself.

She also had a ship captain, a laid back man named Feliks, as it was rather hard to steer a boat while under the water or chaining up merfolk. He was, coincidentally or not, Toris' best friend, even with their contrasting personalities and Toris' inability to understand any jokes. Still, to Alice, the two of them were all she needed to bring many merfolk back from the ocean.

Today was the perfect day for maiding. The sun was shining and not a single cloud could be spotted in the sky. Toris nodded at the coordinate tracking device, then back at Alice. "We've arrived in the same place as we did last time, where we caught the mermaid resembling a koi and the other mermaid with the red orange scales," Toris stated, smiling up at Alice.

Alice nodded. "Stop the ship," she called back to Feliks, and indeed, the hum from the engine stopped. Toris and Alice set up all of the gear and equipment they needed to haul the catch back onto the boat once Alice had trapped them. After that was done, she jumped into the water, her dive hardly causing a splash.

* * *

Sakura's days were a haze, if they even deserved to be called that.

She could hardly breath, the current against her gills being little to nothing. Everything she saw was a blur, and so was everything she felt. There was something rough and cold scraping against her wrists and her back was against something equally chilled. She felt as if life was being drained out of her, drop by drop, each one sending waves of icy heat through her body.

When Sakura eventually came to her senses, she was in some sort of tiny cell, chained to the wall by the cold metal she thought she had felt in her haze. There was no light in her cell, only pitch black, but she knew it was tiny as she could touch the other side with her head, even with her neck fastened in place and both other sides with her hands, even though those too were being held by the chains.

She dreamed of the aquamarine glimmer of the water as it flowed softly and freely through her gills, and the beautiful expanse of colorful wildlife she could swim among. She thought of her family, her old but loving father Yao, and her little siblings, Leon and Mei, and how she wished to be with them again. She remembered her best friend and all the amazing and fun times she had experienced with Amelia. But now all of it was gone, and she was kept here alone, without her family, or her friends.

Without the ocean, and all of who she was, Sakura wanted no more than to scrape her sharp tail blade across her throat and end it all right then, but as she felt cold surface against her the scales of her tail, a cold ache pulsed in her heart. She was stuck like this.

And there was nothing she could do.

* * *

 ** _A/N: This is a really fun concept to wright, and on my profile I said I'll update once every two weeks which I hope is true. If you chose to skip the third segment because of the above posted trigger warning, basically the plot is that Sakura is chained and contained in a small tank and longs for the ocean. I hope you all enjoy!  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

About a week passed, and there was still no hint for finding Sakura. Yao had insisted that Amelia search for her every day of the week, so she did, but there was still nothing unusual about the reef. The only reason Amelia kept doing it, was due to the fact that she could collect food in addition to search for her friend.

However, after eight days of searching, something changed.

It was that day when she saw the creature. It was unlike any creature Amelia had ever seen, about the size of a mermaid. It was mostly black with two blue streaks running down it in perfect symmetry, ending with blue fins pumping at the end. As the creature got closer, Amelia realized it looked just like a mermaid, except with two tails instead of one and a black suit covering it.

Amelia gasped. It was just like the descriptions of humans she had heard from other merfolk who had seen them. And the human was approaching her.

With a smile, Amelia gladly swam up to it, curiosity flooding through her. She was going to examine it, see what "legs" looked like, and ask it so many questions about the human world. She had always wanted to meet a human and now she had the chance. She had the chance to know what it was like to breath, and how to walk, and about all of the strange technology she had heard of, the machines and the advancement and what humans could do.

Then a thought struck her, causing the smile to fade away from her face. Merfolk couldn't communicate with humans, even if they could understand every word that they said. The mouths were just not shaped in the right way to make human speech.

But her smile returned as she thought a way she could avoid this barrier.

* * *

Alice loved the sensation of being fully submerged under the water. It was calm, cool, and relaxing. She wondered what it would be like to constantly be in this state of bliss, untouched by the air, just like what merfolk feel, except it would be normal for them.

She swam towards the reef, away from her boat and towards where she had found the koi mermaid, her senses fully focussed on finding the hints that merfolk had been there recently, like a bright, shining scale, or a woven bag to carry their food in. She found none, as merfolk, again, were smart, clever creatures, good at avoiding detection. Usually, she would find them with a glint of a lustrous tail, but it was always extremely important to collect all of the possible signs that she could, as they further hinted at the behavior of the merfolk that lived in the areas, possibly making it easy to find more or mimic their actions.

However, today was different. She did not spot any signs of a merfolk in the area, or just a glimpse of a tail. This time, she saw a whole mermaid, its dark blue tail glittering brightly, a little bit in front of her. It wasn't hiding, or swimming away, and it wasn't even petrified with fear. This mermaid was swimming closer to her.

Alice furrowed her brow as the mermaid approached. She had never seen such such behavior in the creatures. Either the mermaid was incredibly stupid, or setting a trap for Alice. However, either way, she could still manipulate it. She watched its movements slowly, the way it jerked its tail when it swam, and how the water seemed to flow around it. She watched the way the arms moved, and how its fingers changed ever so slightly in the natural current in the ocean.

Alice mimicked the creature's movements, down to the slightest blink. Her body movements, opened bridge towards the mermaid's mind, where she let thoughts of trust and piece flow across, tendrils reaching out and probing, attempting to communicate with it.

And the mermaid imitated her right back.

Surprised, Alice almost lost control of her movements, but with immense amounts of concentration, she managed to hold on, only to have her mind pushed back by the mermaid's. She felt intense amounts of curiosity, a babble of questions flowing through her, each one hardly loud among the sea of words. She caught things about the human world, what it was like above the water, and what human technology was about, but everything else was lost.

This caused Alice to jump back, her mind overtaken by the mermaid's, due to confusion and surprise. "What the hell…" she whispered under her breath, the voice projector over her mouthpiece sending it out into the water.

Alice could feel the link between their minds, the mental plane in which they had a strong and pure connection. They could share whatever thoughts they wanted with each other, all that they ever knew, within less than a second, and without speaking a single word. Alice had never felt a connection like this, even with using siren's imitation on other merfolk, when she had felt her pressing presence against their closed off minds.

In response, she pushed thoughts of capturing merfolk to the back of her mind, forcing herself not to think of it in case the mermaid found out about her. If that happened, she may have little to no hope to catch any more in this area, or anywhere around it.

Suddenly, words were projected into her mind, causing her to stiffen up at the pure clarity, because when humans talked to other humans, the meaning and tone of the words could be altered to mean something else entirely, while what was being projected into Alice's mind was a pure, untranslated idea.

 _I'm Amelia_ projected the mermaid. It wasn't those two words that it had projected immediately into Alice's mind, but the idea of the mermaid being called Amelia, and not only that, but the emotion behind her name, what she associated with it, the fiery burst of bright energy that was associated with the name.

Alice considered the situation for a moment. She had several options with the siren's imitation not working as she thought it would. She could flee back to her boat where she would report to Toris and Feliks that she was unsuccessful in finding any merfolk, or she could stay, finding out more information about merfolk, possibly making it easier to find or catch any that she came across, but also risking merfolk finding out about her and her powers.

She decided to choose the latter. _My name is Alice_ she sent back, also feeling her emotions and the stern yet graceful power she associated with it drift into the mermaid's thoughts.

The mermaid smiled brightly and did a flip, causing the deep blue scales to shimmer and shine like stars twinkling in the night sky. She emitted some sort of purring sound, one that signified joy in Alice's experiences with merfolk. Amelia offered out her hand towards Alice, beckoning her to take it, as she knew it was a symbol of trust between merfolk. So, she did, and the smile on Amelia's face only widened.

Perhaps, Alice could manipulate her just like she did with the other merfolk, considering she had so easily gotten her trust. She projected the same idea of panic and the nearby supposed maider ship that was coming for her, but the mermaid just emitted the same emotion into Alice's mind of an angry shark right behind her, causing her to jump and twirl around, but upon seeing no shark, she turned back to the now laughing mermaid.

 _Tell me about the human world_ the mermaid pleaded, her curiosity alongside the thought. _What's it like to have legs? I want to know._

The only way Alice could keep the trust of mermaid was to answer her questions, making sure that she didn't reveal anything about her intentions. She sent the feeling of what walking was like, a stroll in London being all that she could think of.

Alice and Amelia talked some more, or, well thought to each other. Amelia asked so many questions about the human world, each one imbued with an intense passion and curiosity. Alice answered each one with an image or a feeling, starting to enjoy the smile that touched Amelia's face, and her laugh that she could hear through the water. However, eventually, Alice's oxygen supplies began to run low, so she told Amelia that she had to leave due to that. The mermaid seemed disappointed, but she told her she would meet her there in that exact place to communicate some more in exactly one week. However, as she swam back to her ship, one thought stuck with her. She could still feel the intense emotion from the mermaid's thoughts.

* * *

Amelia was left ecstatic after her encounter with Alice. How excited she was to finally talk with and meet a human, something she had longed to do for so long. She rushed back to her tribe's territory, as she could hardly wait to tell the others what had happened, but then she realized something. The others couldn't know about this, as humans and their society were considered evil and not liked by mermaids, especially considering the threat they posed to the ocean.

As she approached the tribe's territory and cavedens, a familiar scent tickled her nose. The smell of blood.

* * *

 _ **A/N - The usual, please review if you can and I hope you enjoy, should update in about 2 weeks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia felt her heart begin to beat faster, and she swam slowly, and cautiously. She didn't know what, but something about the salty taste of blood in the water seemed oddly familiar, more than it should, and unnerving. It made her think of a cold, inescapable fate, the thought of death, and how it would be the flaw in all merfolk- no, all living things.

Still, she swam closer, adrenaline taking over and her senses heightening. Suddenly, there was a brush against her tail, and she twisted back in surprise, arming her tail blade and pointing it at whatever had touched her. She snarled, showing off sharp teeth in the front of her mouth and emitting a low growling sound of danger as she felt every sense, every feeling sharpening to an extreme, every muscle tense.

Little Leon, Yao's youngest son, cowered in fear. Upon seeing him, Amelia relaxed, withdrawing her tail blade and looking at the merboy, who peaked at her through his fingers covering his face. "S-sorry," she said sheepishly as she realized her mistake. "I was just… um… I tasted blood and I thought we might be under attack, and that you might be the enemy or something." Leon peaked further out of his tiny, chubby hands. "Yeah, if there was an attack, the heroine would save us all!" Amelia exclaimed, trying to make the merboy feel more comfortable, despite her own extreme discomfort.

It worked, and he smiled at her slightly. "Um, Yao's looking for you. He's in that caveden that no one lives in," Leon said, pointing at the caveden he was indicating before quickly swimming back to Yao's caveden, where he lived with the rest of his family.

Still cautious, Amelia crept closer, the taste of merfolk blood growing stronger. She peeked into the caveden, glancing at the happenings inside. There was a mermaid stretched across the floor, Yao attempting to comfort her, while Katyusha, the clan's healer, bound a long gash across her lower body. Her mouth was moving, making soft sounds that Amelia could hardly hear, words she couldn't quite distinguish. The mermaid was not someone who she had met before, but she looked oddly familiar. That was when Amelia realized that she looked just like that reflection she had seen so many times in that metal broken off of the ship. The mermaid looked just like herself, except with long, flowing hair unlike her own short hair, and the color of her tail having the slightest purple tint, Amelia's tail being a deep blue instead.

Amelia's entire body revolted against the sight of that long, dark gash down her side and that awful taste of merfolk blood in the water, but she forced herself into the caveden, partially out of curiosity as to why the mermaid looked just like her, and partially because Yao told her to, and considering he _was_ the clan elder, so she should probably listen to what he told her to do. The mermaid was speaking, soft words barely audible. "Sister… bring me my… sister…" she whispered.

"Your sister is here, the one with a face and tail almost like yours, right?" asked Yao, receiving a week nod in response. The mermaid looked up at Amelia, her face pale and her eyes faded, week, lacking life and vigor.

Katyusha half pushed, half laid her down back to the caveden floor. "Do not exert yourself," she pleaded, before turning to Yao. "She's dying, I don't know how to save her, I'm sorry…"

"Let me have some time… alone… with my sister…"

"You can't! You'll die!" Katyusha insisted. The mermaid reached out a desperate arm towards Amelia, who was speechless, not understanding what was going on. She didn't have a sister, and this certainly wasn't her, but she supposed it would explain the similarities between the two of them.

"No, let the dying mermaid have her wish," said Yao, taking beckoning Katyusha out of the caveden, leaving Amelia and her "sister" alone.

"Sister… C-come here… closer," she beckoned.

Amelia was still unnerved by the taste of blood in the water, but Yao was right, she should make any merfolk's last wish come true, friend or enemy, related or not. It was tradition, and Amelia usually wasn't one for tradition, but she liked this one.

She swam closer to her, taking the spot Yao had been laying in to comfort the mermaid. "My name is Madeline," she said, her voice barely distinguishable in the water around her, but more relaxed now with Amelia by her side. "You were probably too young to remember, but I'm your older sister, and… they got our parents…"

Amelia took some time to process the information, and it made sense. It would explain how she arrived at the edges of her tribe's territory no older than an infant, and abandoned. Alone. But who or what had killed their parents. Was it the humans, or something else?

"Who? What happened to our parents?" Amelia asked softly.

"You… you don't know?"

"No."

"Oh, I see now." Madeline shifted her position, causing the wound to open slightly further and her to cry out in pain. "Your tribe is one of the ignorant, where the story was lost."

"What story?"

Madeline's face was pale, and her eyes had began to glaze over, her gills no longer flapping to continue the flow of water into them. The mermaid was dying, but Amelia needed to know what was going on. Amelia's past was something she had always found interesting and irritating due to not knowing it, but now, with the possibility, the capability to find out, Amelia couldn't give up and let the mermaid die yet. She had always been curious, but as the merfolk said, curiosity killed the dolphin. Then again, it sounded like something was trying to hunt them down, kill them. Maybe it was better if she didn't know, and her past remained shrouded in mystery.

"The… the sirens… they're..." Madeline said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What about sirens? I mean, what even are sirens?" she urged the mermaid, knowing it may be cruel of her, but she simply needed to know.

"I love you… my dear sister… Amelia…" Madeline rasped. She wasn't listening now, and she slumped over in Amelia's arms, dead, gone. The taste of blood grew stronger, her entire mouth felt full of the awful, choking taste and suddenly a sinking feeling grew at the bottom of her chest. She was a selfish, awful mermaid for commanding her sister, her own blood related sister, in her dying moments to tell her some stupid information due to some sense of curiosity. She felt her heart in her chest thumping due to the blood, and that awful sense that came with it. But also a slight ray of hope, because maybe she would finally find out about her birth, and her real family, and she had already started by finding Madeline, although she had died in her arms.

With a storm of emotions clouding her head, Amelia exited the caveden, her eyes blank and dull.

* * *

 ** _A/N: This chapter is about 300 words shorter than usual, but that's alright, because I introduced a new character and then killed her off in the same chapter. I love being a writer._**

 ** _Also, before I continue this story, I want to let everyone know that this story might not turn out the way you expect, maybe. I promise I won't pull any surprise ships or suddenly change from one ship to another or anything like that, but it might go in a different direction than you think it will. I'll explain what ships I'm likely going to have just in case any readers are uncomfortable with them. I'm definitely going to have LietPol, probably a lot. I most likely will have some HongIce, SuFin, DenNor, a small amount of GiriPan, maybe BelaLiech or GerIta. Hope you all like it!_**


End file.
